


Cute

by Evilchuckles



Series: Miss Gingerpaws Series [5]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Humour, M/M, Romance, Smut, bad language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 21:48:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16127414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilchuckles/pseuds/Evilchuckles





	Cute

‘Vengeance is mine,’ saith the Lord. 

But, Gevanni thought, the Lord couldn’t possibly enjoy it as much as he was going to.

It had been two weeks since Near’s Come and Go crime of passion and since then Gevanni had, through almost death defying levels of self control, managed to resist sleeping with his boyfriend. It had been _hell_. It had taken every ounce of will power that Gevanni possessed and endless ingenuity to avoid sex with Near, and it had very nearly killed him. Every imaginable excuse had been utilised, from ‘I think I’m coming down with something,’ to ‘I’m tired,’ right up to the how-to-distract-Near weapon of last resort, i.e. implying darkly that the books in Near’s private study might not be perfectly lined up on the shelves (thus forcing Near to go to check and be panicked enough by the very idea of unsymmetrical book storage to push thoughts of sex right out of his peculiar mind).

And then the _other_ weapon of last resort which was to ‘accidentally’ call Near cute. 

That always led to sulking and never to sex.

Even though it was true.

Success, however, had been a double edged sword. Gevanni had only survived the fortnight by indulging so heavily in a certain private activity that an eye test might well be necessary at a later date.

But, it had to have been worth it, because it had all led to this moment.

Which was Gevanni, sat in the dusty inactive file archive room at work (the only place in the building with any real privacy), holding his mobile phone and positively cackling with glee.

At the same moment, nine floors above him, Near was trapped in an endless meeting with the local organised crime unit as he took them through their solved cases from the last financial year. Updating the Plod about the team’s activities was their sole, statutory, concession to normal police accountability. It was all that stood between Near’s team and accusations of vigilantism. The downside was that it took _hours_ and was Near’s least favourite duty (even including paperwork, which he did do, when he wasn’t making paper aeroplanes out of it). 

And Gevanni had known two weeks ago, when he first started contemplating how to get his revenge, that the dreaded annual review was coming up. It gave him the perfect scenario.

Especially since Gevanni knew that Near was congenitally incapable of switching his phone off or of not checking an email once he received it. 

The flashing light on Near’s mobile was like the flame for a moth. He _needed_ to check it.

Gevanni grinned, stretched his arms, cracked his knuckles and curled up on the elderly reading chair under the stack labelled ‘Serial Killers, 1990-1992.’

And sent his first message.

G “Hey, how’s it going?”

N “It’ll be hours yet. We’ve only got up M in the index. They seem oddly disturbed by some of the case detail. That thing with the jam and the rabbits, especially.”

G “Are you getting bored?”

N “Of course.”

G “What are you thinking about?”

N “Lego. What are you thinking about?”

G “You. Naked. Moaning.”

N “What am I moaning about? And why am I naked?”

Gevanni sighed. He could almost see Near’s bewilderment.

G “Not that kind of moaning. Not complaining. I mean moaning like...sexual moaning.”

Already this wasn’t quite going the way Gevanni had hoped. Trust Near to make talking dirty weird. Gevanni was blushing, even though there was no one there to see him.

He tried to regroup.

N “Why are you emailing me about such matters?”

G “Because I want you.” That was really, really, really true.

N “You could have had me last night. You said you were ‘tired.’”

Near’s quotation marks almost managed to convey his pouty lip. Gevanni shivered.

G “I lied.”

N “Why? You are very strange.”

G “I wanted to show you how I felt two weeks ago.”

There was a five minute lull in the emailing as Near presumably tried to remember. Typical.

N “Oh! You mean when you kindly performed oral sex on me at work and then we very sadly ran out of time before I could return the favour?”

G “YES!”

N “That was most unfortunate but no reason for you to refuse intercourse.”

G “You think?”

N “Wait...is that why we didn’t have sex on Tuesday either?”

G “Bingo.”

N “Well, really. That’s just childish.”

G “Meh.”

N “So...you plan to torture me now with sexually explicit emails during an important meeting?”

G “Pretty much, yes.”

N “I think you’ll find that I have more self control than to get aroused in so inconvenient a situation. But, as you wish. I can see that I’ve crossed one of those odd social lines you seem to think are so significant so I’ll accept my chastisement _like a good boy_ ”

Gevanni nearly swallowed his own tongue as fire exploded in his belly and licked up his spine.

How could he have been so stupid as to think he could ever win in a battle of wits with Near?

When he didn’t reply at once (largely due to being distracted by vivid mental images of Near taking his chastisement like a good boy) Near sent a crowing victory mail.

N “Nothing to say, Gevanni?”

Gevanni wrenched his mind back from the edge of madness. 

G “If that’s how you want to play this...”

N “Do your worst.”

G “Yes, you do deserve to be punished for being such a selfish boy. I ought to come up to that meeting, strip you naked, bend you over that conference table and,”  
Gevanni stopped, and waited.

Eventually,

N “And what?”

G “And show you how _bad you’ve been_ ”

Another pause before Near replied.

N “I have been bad.”

Gevanni caught his breath. Looked like Near had been bluffing on a weak hand all along. Looked like Near was as turned on as Gevanni was. 

But Near was in public.

And Gevanni wasn’t. He unzipped his trousers.

G “So, I had better make you sorry. I think I’ll spread you out on that table, vulnerable and at my mercy.”

N “Gevanni...I...”

G “And lick you until you’re wet, and put my fingers into you, until you’re whimpering.”

N “Gevanni, please, they’re asking me questions and I don’t even know what I’m replying.”

G “I’ll fuck you, Near.”

N “...”

G “ _Hard_ ”

N “...”

G “I’ll fuck you on the conference table. You’ll be had and helpless and I won’t let you come until I say so.”

N “...”

G “I won’t let you come until you beg me, Near.”

Gevanni sobbed with pleasure and let his hand move faster. He hardly even knew what he was saying. He had never spoken to Near like this before. He felt like he was going to die if he couldn’t come in Near’s hot, tight,

The door to the archive room slammed open and Gevanni looked up with dazed eyes, body howling, to see Near running in.

Before Gevanni could draw breath Near had grabbed his shoulders and pinned him to the seat of the chair with surprising strength, straddling Gevanni’s lap and looking down at him with a wild expression like nothing Gevanni had ever seen on him before. 

Gevanni panted and moaned and then there was desperate tugging at clothes and a mad search through pockets for lubricant, all the while feeling like his heart was going to burst out of his chest.

Near was flushed, pupils black with animal hunger.

He seemed beyond words. 

He was very soon pushing down on Gevanni’s cock, a shattering little growl-purr leaving his mouth as he did so.

Gevanni began to thrust almost at once. There was no holding back. No possible self control. 

For the last two years they had made love with regularly increasing intensity but now, for the first time, they _fucked_. Gevanni’s fingers were digging into Near’s hips, taking pleasure remorselessly, spurred on by Near’s almost-snarls of approval.

Tight.

Hot.

Coming. Distantly aware that Near’s fingers on his shoulders would leave bruises and more immediately aware that Near was spurting wet all over Gevanni’s shirt and Near’s own fingers.

Just before Gevanni’s brain shut down he heard a low, breathless, whisper,

_”Do you think I’m cute now?”_

 

Pulses slowed. Shock began to set in. Gevanni wrapped his arms around Near and tried to find words. 

Like, ‘did I hurt you?’

Like, ‘I didn’t know we could be like that.’

But Near was shaking a little, his face buried in Gevanni’s shoulder, head bowed, and Gevanni was afraid to speak.

At last Near took a deep breath and raised his head. His lips were swollen from kissing. His eyes were dazed from orgasm.

And he was smiling a strange little feral smile which made a curl of heat creep through Gevanni’s body, despite its satiety.

“Gevanni...” he sighed. “That was outstanding.”

Relief rushed over Gevanni’s brain and he smiled and clung tighter to Near’s sweat damp skin.

“I love you,” he said, quietly.

Near patted him vaguely on the head and yawned.

 

Later when they had disentangled themselves and were searching for errant socks and trying to cover love bites that neither could remember having inflicted, Gevanni thought to ask,

“How did you get out of that meeting?”

“Oh, don’t worry.” Near told him, dismissively, bending over very carefully to pull on his trousers. “I was very polite about needing to reschedule.”

It was only a few hours later that Gevanni discovered that Near’s precise words had apparently been, “Gentlemen, I’m afraid we will have to continue this meeting at a later date. It is imperative that I meet my boyfriend for intercourse as soon as possible. Please feel free to stay and enjoy the biscuits. There are jammy dodgers.”


End file.
